Typically, wind turbines include a rotor having a plurality of rotor blades mounted thereon; a drive train and a generator housed in a nacelle; and a tower. The nacelle and the rotor are typically mounted on top of the tower. In operation, the plurality of blades of the rotor receive energy from the wind and convert the wind energy into a rotational torque that is used to drive one or more generators that are rotationally coupled to the rotor through the drive train. In an effort to increase the efficiency of the wind turbine, the boundary layer of the air flow at the blade (aerodynamic member) surface and the air flow around the blade surface may be monitored. Ideally, the air flow over the blade surface is uniform and attached. In contrast, when the flow over the aerodynamic member is chaotic and turbulent, the efficiency of the associated system may be substantially decreased. Known systems for monitoring aerodynamic conditions either: a) require the application and removal of a viscous liquid, which is used as a single-use monitoring system; or b) require interpretation from video monitoring systems and/or photographic images, which are computationally costly and complicated to interpret.